Ruthless Aggression
by Greateststoriestoeverbewritten
Summary: When superstars are put into an era where they're no rules. Anything can happen. Kick that PG crap away and bring in an era of ruthless aggression.


Cole: Welcome to Monday Night Raw! We are live from Las Vegas Nevada. I'm Michael Cole here with Jerry the King Lawler.

Lawler: What a show we have tonight, especially in our main event where Chris Benoit defends the WWE title against Batista. I also can't wait til the bra and panties match. Puppies!

Cole: Oh Jerry calm down now, don't get hard over the ladies. You're old enough to be their grandfather.

(Triple H music hits)

Triple H: Once again the king of kings doesn't get the respect he deserves. How in the hell am I not in the main event for the title? I am a 13x world champion and a future hall a famer. So I'm calling out Shane to put me in that match or I'll hit everyone in their head with my sledgehammer.

Shane's music hits as he walks to the ring)

Shane: Hunter the reason you're not in the match is because you haven't proven yourself at all. If I recall, last week you got your ass handed to by the Undertaker.

Triple H: I didn't get my ass handed to; he just caught me off guard. I swear if I was put in that match not only would I get Batista's ass I would crush that pathetic Chris Benoit who calls himself a champion. I could knock him out in seconds.

Shane: Hunter you have to prove you're even worthy of a championship match tonight. So I'm putting you in a number one contender match against the Undertaker. The winner will face the champion at New Year's Resolution.

Triple H: That's nice and all Shane but I don't have the patience or the time to wait. I want my championship match tonight cause if I don't get it, than your ass will be kicked.

Shane: (a soft smirk claims the face of Shane) Okay Hunter you want in on the championship match, than fine you're in but so is the Undertaker. If you get pinned, you will never get another title match again. And if you're not down with that, I got two words for ya.

(Chris Benoit is seen backstage talking to shane asking him he gave into Triple H)

Jerry: Well it's about that time, my favorite part of Raw, the divas! Also it's my favorite type of match, bra and panties!

(Nikki Bella's music hits as she smiles as she hits the fans hands as she gets into the ring)

(Paige music hits as she walks to the ring with a roar of boos as she goes on the ropes and screams)

The referee rings the bell as Paige begins kicking and punching Nikki's face rapidly as she takes Nikki down and begins pounding Nikki's face into the ground until Nikki is able to counter and starts punching Paige violently in her face as she tries to take Paige's top off but Paige knocks Nikki off of her and hits her with a DDT. Paige begins working on Nikki's legs as she locks on a one legged Boston crab as Nikki tries to grab the ropes as Nikki is able to turn her body around and launches Paige into the ropes as Nikki hits Paige with a neck breaker. Nikki tries taking Paige's bottoms off until Paige rams Nikki head into the turnbuckle and picks Nikki up and power bombs her as Nikki gets laid out. Paige screams and rips off Nikki's top exposing Nikki's yellow laced bra as Paige does her evil laugh. Paige jumps on the turnbuckle and attempts to do a leg drop until Nikki gets up and knocks Paige unbalanced as Nikki climbs the ropes and hits Paige with a suplex and then pulls off Paige's top revealing her black bra as Jerry smiles and pours a bottle water on his head as Nikki tries to pull off Paige's bottom as Paige hits the Paige turner laying Nikki out. Paige screams again and then locks Nikki in the PTO as Nikki taps but Paige tightens the grip knocking Nikki out as she pulls down Nikki's bottoms revealing her yellow thong as the bell ring and the ref holds Paige hand in victory as Paige knocks Nikki out the ring. The fans boo as Paige leaves and does one final scream.

Jerry: I just Nikki Bella in a thong, my life is complete.

Cole: Can we please get Jerry a towel.

Josh Matthews: I am backstage here with the WWE champion, Chris Benoit. Champ you were expecting a one on one match but now it's a fatal four way match, what are your thoughts?

Benoit: Triple H always seems to find a way to get whatever he wants. Either he's kissing ass or bullying others. He's not a champion these people can be proud of and as for the Undertaker, yeah he's a badass but he doesn't know the first thing about toothless aggression, and neither does Batista. Tonight I'm making one of those guys tap tap tap.

(Batista music hits as his fireworks hit as he hits the ring climbing the turnbuckle and flexes his muscles)

(Triple H music hits as the fans begin to boo as he walks on the ring shooting the water from his mouth as he climbs the turnbuckles)

(The Undertaker music hits as he rides out on his motorcycle and rides around the ring before getting off his bike and gets into the ring)

(Chris Benoit music hits as the crowd goes wild as he holds up the WWE title before walking down the ramp and gets into the ring holding the titles up in each superstars face)

The referee holds the title up as the bell rings as Benoit starts attacking Batista while the Undertaker attacks Triple H. The Undertaker punches HHH in the turnbuckles before throwing him out the ring as Taker gets out the ring to continue the beat down. Benoit begins to chop Batista's chest as he is able to counter and begins ramming his knee into Benoit's stomach until Taker gets back into the ring and begins punching and kicking Batista knocking him out the ring as Benoit sneaks up behind Taker and hits him with a german suplex. Benoit attempts to cover but only kicks a one count as Triple hits the ring as violently attacks Benoit and hits him with a suplex than focuses his attention on Taker as he begins attacking Taker's stomach until Batista hits HHH with a spear knocking HHH out the ring. Batista than hits Benoit with a spear and attempts to pin but Benoit kicks out at two as Batista turns around as Taker picks Batista up and hits him with snake eyes as Taker bounces off the ropes and hits him with a big boot and then a leg drop as he stalks for a choke slam. Batista turns around as Taker grabs his throat until HHH hits Taker with a high knee and then spinebusters Batista as he attempts a pin but Batista kicks out a 2. HHH grabs Taker's legs and locks on the figure four leg lock as Taker attempts to grab the ropes as Benoit climbs the turnbuckle as hits HHH and Taker with a diving headbutt. Batista spine busters Benoit and picks him up and attempts to do the Batista bomb until Benoit counters and locks on the sharpshooter. Batista tries to grab the ropes as Benoit moves to the middle of the ring as HHH grabs his sledgehammer and nails Benoit in the head knocking him out as HHH tries to hit Taker with the hammer but Taker grabs his throat and delivers him a choke slam as he attempts to pin but Batista breaks it up as he knocks Taker out the ring as Batista tries to power bomb HHH but he counters and hits Batista with the pedigree as Taker tries to get back in the ring HHH nails in the head with the hammer. HHH turns around as Benoit grabs his arm and locks on the crippler crossface. HHH tries to grab the ropes but Benoit applies more pressure as Batista is slowly getting up trying to break the submission but HHH taps out. The crows goes wild as Benoit stands up as the ref holds his hand up as Daniel Bryan's music hits as he points to Benoit as Benoit taunts as the show ends.


End file.
